1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electroluminescent display, and more particularly, to a thin-film-transistor discharge method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, the pixels of organic light emitting display use a thin film transistor (TFT) incorporated with a capacitor to store signals for controlling the luminance of organic light emitting diode (OLED).
When the above TFT is manufactured according to amorphous silicon (a-Si) manufacturing process, a discharge process could be included during the driving process so as to prolong the TFT lifespan and maintain the image quality. However, the conventional discharge method can only apply the same operating voltage to each TFT during the discharge process. Consequently, part of the TFT would be either over discharged or under discharge. Furthermore, the conventional discharged method is unable to effectively recover the channel within the TFT. Therefore, the above problems would cause display quality of organic light emitting display to be deteriorated.
Therefore, how to solve the problem described above to improve the display quality has become an imminent challenge to be resolved.